


Fireflies in Your Eyes

by silverliningkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Gay Taeyong, Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, Panicked gay Johnny, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, There is no angst in this household thank you, but uhhh this is my first fic, fairy taeyong, idk what else to tag, like super gay, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningkun/pseuds/silverliningkun
Summary: Johnny finds himself seeking comfort in the woods behind his house. One day he finds out he wasn’t as alone as he thought.





	Fireflies in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> He couldn’t call it a man, because the sheer beauty of this creature outshined any of the models he’d seen advertised on magazines. Yknow, That and the fucking w i n g s on his back.

Johnny was a simple yet endearing man. He adored his stuffed plushies he kept arranged on his bed, loved napping when it rained, and always seemed to enjoy hiking in the woods that laid behind his house. It was his sanctuary, for when all the noise and bustle of life got too much. Like today for example, after a rather long day at work. Johnny worked in retail, which didn’t pay very well and led to more frustration than accomplishment. Some people just couldn’t understand that just because he was working there, that didn’t give them the right to be assholes. 

He sighed as he put his hiking boots on, his body aching with exhaustion. He knew going out tired wasn’t an entirely good idea, but there was something about the woods that called to him today. So Johnny grabbed his pack with all the basic hiking necessities, sprayed himself with some bug spray, and headed out. 

The woods behind his house always struck Johnny as special. The way the air always smelled of lavender and wildflowers, and how the sun filtered through the leaves, leaving patches of sunlight splashed onto the ground and adding to the quiet beauty of the thicket. Birds of all colors and sizes flitted through the trees, calling out with their warbles and chirps. Ferns brushes against his legs as he glided through the trees with a practiced gait, following a trail memorized by heart. 

 

Johnny paused, seeing a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He just caught a flash of white before whatever he saw disappeared from sight. He shook his head. ‘Probably just a butterfly’ he thought as he resumed his walk. He never noticed a pair of eyes peering at him from a rather large clump of bushes a few yards away from where he had stopped.

It was odd, Johnny pondered, how being away from humanity was where he was most at peace. He chuckled to himself. “What’s not to love out here” he said aloud as he stepped into a clearing of trees. The sun, which had been muted, now shone brightly down upon a small stream, which gurgled through tall grass, which whispered as a mild wind blew through them. 

Johnny sighed with something akin to contentment as he put down his backpack on a stray rock then spread himself out on the ground. This small slice of land had been his haven since he had moved into his house from a small apartment in the city around 2 years ago. It was definitely a striking contrast from the city, where before he had had a small piece of grass in front of the flat, with the honking of cars permeating at all times of the day, and even into the night. ‘Sometimes’ he mused to himself,’ I wonder how I could’ve lived without this place like that and not gone mad.’

He was cut off from dwelling on his sanity when he once again saw that damn flicker coming from the woods. Johnny turned his head, fully expecting to not see anything. Instead though, he was left blinking in astonishment at what - or rather who - he saw.

He couldn’t call it a man, because the sheer beauty of this creature outshined any of the models he’d seen advertised on magazines. Yknow, That and the fucking w i n g s on his back. His wings were pink of all things, but with hints of frosty blue and lavenders spread out on the silky looking feathers. They flowed out behind his back in a mesmerizing arch, longer than his arm span if he compared them.

If this was a hallucination, he never wanted it to stop because because holy SHIT he was so gay. The fairy (that was a lot easier to pronounce than ‘gorgeous fucking creature human thing’) was an oddity to him, a beautiful conundrum.  
He was pale, with an otherworldly shimmer embedded underneath the skin, as if this being’s soul was so bright it couldn’t be contained. His full lips were pulled into a small mischievous smirk, leaving Johnny with the impression of a child caught pranking someone. White hair fell in strands across his forehead, obscuring his wide doe like eyes that stared at him with an almost gleeful edge hidden in their ink depths, a spark of a match in a pitch black night. Pointy ears poked out of the snow colored hair, further convincing Johnny of the theory of this person being inhuman. 

“Are you done staring?” Johnny jolted out of his trance, realizing with reddening cheeks he had indeed been practically ogling the dude for quite some time now. The fairy’s voice was like honey, smooth and sweet and did Jonny mention he was gay? Because that voice... mmm that voice left him breathless. “S-sorry!” He stuttered out, sitting up to face the fairy. He wasn’t sure if this was a dream, but damn if it was he hoped he never waked up. 

“Um. My name’s Johnny” The fairy blinked, nodding his head as he continued staring. “I know. My name’s Taeyong.” The newly named Taeyong smiled, showing a perfect smile that lit up his face, scrunching up his eyes and causing them to sparkle (how the fuck did his eyes just s p a r k l e) in mirth.

Wait. What? He... knew? His name???

“...how did you know?” Johnny cautiously asked, tilting his head in bewilderment. At this point Johnny was malfunctioning a bit. One part because of the weirdness of the situation, and another part because of his panicked gay self dying from the overexposure of beauty. I mean come on, you just don’t see something as ethereal as taeyong and n o t freak out some. Johnny thought he was actually handling this pretty well.

“Oh please” Taeyong snorted, shaking his head and dislodging some of the hair draped across his eyes. “You visit these woods so often it would be a crime not to know your name.” His pale cheeks reddened as he ducked his head and said in almost a shy manner,” you’re the only person that ever comes here and you’re pretty cute as well so I thought that maybe...”

If Johnny was having trouble controlling his racing thoughts, it was nothing compared to now.’whatthefuckhethinksimcuteimsoGAYthisistheweirdestdayever-‘ was repeating over and over as Johnny gaped at taeyong in complete shock, eyes wide and cheeks redder than a tomato.

”Me!?” He squeaked out, blushing harder and clearing his throat. “I’m just... plain. Shit, have you yourself? I’m a potato compared to you!” He paused, processing taeyong’s last sentence. “You thought that maybe what?”  
Taeyong, who had been eyeing Johnny throughout his word vomit with an almost fond look, gazed into the other’s eyes and took a deep breath. “First of all, you’re not plain. I for one, think that I’ve never seen someone so beautiful as you, including myself.” 

He pursed his lips in thought as he turned to look at the stream, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “...I’m not sure if you realize, but I’ve seen you around for 2 years. I was there when you forgot to put on bug spray the first time and had to run back to your house to grab it. I saw the way you truly enjoyed these woods, absorbing the peace and quiet here as if it was your lifeline.”

His eyes flitted back and forth, as if replaying memories in front of himself. “I even saw you that time you brought your stuffed toys here and had a picnic with them.” Taeyong giggled at that part, lips curling up in humor as Johnny blushed yet again (how many times will he fucking blush because of Taeyong oh my god-) from embarrassment.

“Oh god.” Johnny groaned, covering his face with his hands as he practically turned into a fire hydrant with how red he was. “I cant believe you saw that.” he said, his voice muffled from his hands still draped over his face. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Taeyong cooed,”It was cute-almost endearing.” Well then. Johnny decided right then and there that maybe he should do picnics more often.

“If anyone’s cute here, it’s you.” He said, lifting his head to look at taeyong, but jolted as he saw that, while he was hiding, the fairy had moved closer and was sitting a few feet from him. Taeyong eyes widened as he smiled, face pink as he tilted his head down from Johnny’s view. “Thank you,” he mumbled shyly, glancing up at Johnny through long eyelashes. Johnny sucked in a breath. He hadn’t realized that being closer to the fairy would intensify his beauty. It almost hurt, being so close to such a gorgeous person. God, he was so whipped.

“It’s no problem” he murmured, finally tearing his eyes away from Taeyong, blinking as he realized how much time has passed. The sun, which has been just above the trees, was now entrenched in them, leaving the world bathed in orange and red. “Shit,” he blurted out, staggering to his feet, “ I need to get home!” He glanced back at the fairy, smiling as he asked with newfound confidence,” Hey, do you want to join me? I’m making spaghetti tonight.”

Taeyong smiled from the spot he was sitting. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He giggled lightly as he got to his feet, feathers rustling in the wind, and took Johnny’s hand in his own, slotting their fingers together. “Lead the way cutie!” He proclaimed, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Mouth dry, Johnny nodded while glancing down at their hands. He decided he liked the feeling of Taeyong’s hand in his own. It was like coming home. Chuckling, Johnny pulled the white haired man towards the house, pausing to grab his backpack in his other hand. Together they dashed through the trees, laughing freely as night slowly settled over their woods.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it uwu, if you have any questions my Twitter @ is tired_zoe


End file.
